


What Tortures Subjected

by flibbertygigget



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, TGWTG Kink Meme, Torture, for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lord knows what sort of tortures they're subjecting him to right now."</p><p>Instead of seducing him to the Dark Side, the Executor decides to torture Cinema Snob. Written of a kink meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

Cinema Snob woke up slowly. He was strapped to a chair, and his brain was moving slower than molasses. He tried to open his eyes, only to quickly shut them again because of the bright light being shone into his eyes.

"Welcome back, Snob," said a cold, silky voice. Cinema Snob squinted, but he could only make out a dark silhouette.

"Where the hell am I?" he mumbled. The man turned the light away, and Snob was able to get his first clear look at the room. It was not very encouraging. He was strapped to a dentist's chair, and a tray with the appropriate painful tools was set beside him. The man in front of him was wearing a bland, businesslike smile that, in his current situation, seemed quite sinister.

"You are on the Death Bomb," the man said.

"And why am I here?" The man's smile suddenly turned shark-like.

"You are here because you show great potential, Bradakin," he said. Cinema Snob's blood ran cold.

"How do you know-"

"Your real name? I know everything about you, Bradakin. I know your hopes and dreams, your joys and your frustrations. I know how long your talents have been ignored, and I am here to help you make every idea you've ever had a reality." Snob glanced over to where the man's hand twitched dangerously close to the instruments.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're so fascinated with me," Snob said, "but there is no way in hell I'm cooperating with the guy who kidnapped me and strapped me to a chair."

"In that case," the man spat, "I shall tell you who I am. I am the Executor. Welcome to pain." The Executor picked up a pair of dental forceps. "Open wide," he said. Cinema Snob's mouth slammed shut. "Oh, that won't do at all."

The Executor swung down a mask-like piece of headgear and forced the mouthpiece into the Snob's mouth. The Executor began to turn the handle. With each turn the Snob's jaw was forced wider, until he was sure it would break.

"Now," said the Executor, "which tooth shall we take out first?" Cinema Snob was completely helpless. He could only struggle futilely against his bonds as the Executor reached down and ripped out one of his incisors with a sickening pop. Cinema Snob let out a strangled scream. Smiling at the critic's reaction, the Executor did the same to the other incisor and to two of Snob's bottom molars.

"Yes, Bradakin, scream. Scream and realize that, no matter how hard you try, you will never be heard again."

After a while, the Cinema Snob stopped feeling the individual teeth being pulled. Everything melded together into one eternity of pain. He knew that if he could talk he would have been begging for it to end, but as jt was he could only scream and thrash in his restraints. Finally the pain ebbed slightly.

"Look at me, Bradakin." Snob looked at the Executor, eyes blurred through his tears. "It didn't have to be this way. I gave you a chance to join me, a chance to create movies for the popcorn-fed masses. But you critics think that you're special, that you can defy the studios and come out intact. You shall serve as an example of what happens to those who step out of line." Cinema Snob howled, and the Executor held up his still wriggling tongue. "They never review again."

On the deck of the _USS Exit Strategy_ , Cinema Snob appeared in a quivering heap.


	2. Comfort?

Film Brain felt ill every time he looked over at the couch that held the Cinema Snob. After Sad Panda had given his oponion as a doctor ("It's too early to tell, but there's a chance he might live."), Film Brain and Luke had been left alone as the rest of the crew scrambled to find a way to defeat Terl and Zod. It had been hours, but the Snob still hadn't woken up, and Film Brain was worried that he never would.

"How is he?" Film Brain looked up to see the Nostalgia Critic standing in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically frightened and lost.

"He hasn't woken up," Luke said. The Critic turned away from them, but Film Brain could see his face fall.

"The Snob's strong," Film Brain said. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Mutilated and mentally scarred for life, yes, but he won't die."

"Yes, of course," said the Critic, clearing his throat. "Keep me updated." He left, and Luke looked over at Film Brain.

"Will he ever be alright again?" he said. Film Brain gave a small shrug.

"I certainly hope so," he said.

"Oh," said Luke.

"I- I'm sure he will be, eventually," Film Brain quickly added. "He's just been through a lot. He's going to be a bit... disoriented for a while." Luke nodded.

Just then, Cinema Snob began to stir. Film Brain and Luke froze, watching closely as the Snob's eyes opened blearily. Then every muscle of his body tensed and he let out an inhuman scream. The Snob began to writhe, and Film Brain was forced to hold him down.

"Snob! Snob, listen to me!" Luke begged. Cinema Snob froze, muscles straining beneath Film Brain's hands. He made a short, choked noise.

"It's alright," Film Brain said, trying to make his nervous voice into something more soothing. "You're on the Critic's ship now. Who- Whoever did this to you isn't here." The Snob began to tremble. He opened his mouth, but he could only produce indistinct noises.

"What do you want to tell us?" Luke said. The Snob reached for Luke's hand and began to trace letters on his palm. "T-H-E E-X-E-C-U-T-O-R..."

"The Executor?" Film Brain said. A shudder ran through Cinema Snob. "That's who did this to you." Snob nodded. The sounds he made might have been sobs, only Film Brain couldn't imagine someone like Cinema Snob crying.

"Why would- Why?" Snob's hand fumbled over Luke's.

"I W-A-S O-U-T O-F L-I-N-E," Luke said. "What do you mean?" Snob grimiced and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Luke, I think he needs to rest," Film Brain said. Snob shook his head and began to spell again.

"W-A-R-N C-R-I-T-I-C," Snob paused, "W-I-L-L D-E-S-T-R-O-Y U-S."

"Oh, God," Film Brain said, face going pale.

"D-E-A-T-H B-O-M-B I D-I-D-N-T G-E-T G-O-O-D L-O-O-K." Luke looked up from their hands. "I'll go tell him." Snob nodded, and Luke ran out of the room. Film Brain moved into Luke's spot, staring at the older man.

He had never expected to see the Snob so blatantly vulnerable. Film Brain was well aware that there was perhaps no reviewer more powerful than the Cinema Snob. Linkara had his magic and hat, the Critic had a gun, but Snob went at movies worse than either could imagine with nothing more than his wits. The Executor had to be very powerful to have broken down the Snob so completely.

"Do you want anything- erm, water?" Film Brain said. Snob nodded gratefully. Film Brain picked up a cup and guided the straw to the Snob's mouth. After a few deep gulps Snob let his head fall back onto the pillow.

'Thx,' Snob traced onto Film Brain's palm. Film Brain forced out a smile.

"It was nothing," he said. "I never took you as someone to use text-speak, Snob." Cinema Snob rolled his eyes.

'Was faster. Don't mind?'

"Of course not." Film Brain's smile faded. "Are you going to be alright?" Instantly Cinema Snob's face became oddly blank.

'Fine,' he wrote. Film Brain squeezed his hand.

"I- I don't quite believe that," he said, "and I don't know what to say to make you feel better. But if you need to- to talk to someone, I am here, okay?" Cinema Snob was motionless for a long time.

'He said I was an example," Snob traced out slowly. Film Brain didn't move, waiting. 'Since I defied the studios, he said I would never be heard again.'

"I'm so sorry." It was all that Film Brain could say.

'We thought that SUCKA was the biggest threat, but he's worse.' Cinema Snob was shaking, nearly hyperventilating. 'They can shut us down, but he can shut us up.'

"You're not silent though, not really. You can still make blog posts, or-" Cinema Snob shook his head. "You can't give up now. It can't end, not like this."

'I'm the only thing ending, kid,' Snob wrote. 'You can't let him win, but in this The Executor is right. I'll never review again.'


End file.
